1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel safety closure or cap for sealing a bottle or other container in which liquid, granular material, particulate material or any other material including solids is contained and to the combination of a container sealed by the novel cap or closure.
2. Description of Related Art
The application referred to above is directed to a top or cap for a container which includes a pressure adhesive paper seal disposed over exterior and interior parts of the cap for the purpose of indicating whether or not the container has been opened or tampered with. Upon rotation or longitudinal movement of the exterior part of the cap relative to the interior part of the cap, a perforated section of the paper seal is ruptured. A reliable indication that the container has been opened and that the contents of the container may have been tampered with is provided when the perforated section of the paper seal has been broken.